Lost Love Found
by MitchMyester
Summary: Natsu's journey for love ends as he finally remembers what it meant to be in love. There was really only one person in his life that was worth it. Rated T for mild language and mild sexual content. Natsu x Lisanna
**I've always been a shipper of Natsu and Lisanna, from the moment that she was introduced into the series. I always thought that they should've kept her dead, however, as it seems that Hiro Mashima has no intentions of making them get together in the end, and it just gave us a teasing bit of bacon instead of a full meal. I wrote this just as a little what-if. I'm happy about the way it turned out, and hope everyone else enjoys it.**

* * *

Natsu felt very uncomfortable, reckless, and embarrassed as he looked around the field he was standing in. Everyone around him was wearing extremely formal clothing, which was so boring. Not to mention that the only piece his own favorite clothes that he was permitted to wear for this occasion was the scarf that Igneel had given to him. Other than that, he was also wearing a suit, facing a long aisle between rows of sitting members of Fairy Tail.

Natsu looked to his left, trying to remind himself that he wasn't the only one here who looked stupid. Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, and Elfman were standing by in bright white suits. Gray was constantly tugging at his tie, Natsu knowing that he had a distinct distaste for anything that covered his skin. Gajeel had a ridiculous grin on his face, beneath a pair of pointed sunglasses, completely inappropriate for the situation at hand. Jellal's sight was the funniest to Natsu, as he was wearing the wrappings of Mystogan to cover his face, while also wearing his bright white suit. Elfman looked way too big to be wearing that suit, but that was normal of the wild-looking man.

Even though he couldn't stand these bastards, they were some of the only people he could possibly trust to go with him into a fiery battle. And with what Natsu was agreeing to do that day, he'd definitely need their help.

Behind him, Master Makarov was wearing a silly looking hat, and had apparently had a little bit to drink before this moment.

* * *

" _You said you loved me. That you'd always protect me."_

 _"Don't get so mushy on me! What do you want?"_

 _"What, don't you remember what I asked you when we were kids?"_

* * *

Natsu felt a lump begin to grow in his throat. He hated that lump; it didn't feel right. He wished he could use his fire magic to get rid of it, but it was beyond that. Besides, what would Lucy do if he did that here? Nothing good.

He looked to his right to see if Lucy was still standing there, and of course she was. Her blonde hair was tied in ponytails, and she was wearing a plain blue dress, holding pink flowers in her hands. It was funny to see Lucy wearing that much. Standing closer to him in the line was Mirajane, wearing the same dress and holding the same pink flowers. She had a glowing grin on her already cheerful face. Erza, though she was wearing the same dress as the others, somehow looked like she put too much effort into her look. Her red hair was tied behind her head. Levy looked so small in the line. Her hair was a bit wild as always, and her dress was like the others.

The only person in the line who was smaller than Levy was Wendy, of course. Natsu kind of missed her long, blue hair, but still thought she looked pretty cool with it being short. It matched her dress perfectly, and she had tears in her eyes. She seemed to be the happiest person there.

* * *

 _"Natsu, are you going to ask me yet? There are other guys out there who'd do it, you know?"_

 _"Sheesh! You don't have to be so damn annoying about it! I'm going to do it soon, but you'll be surprised."_

 _"Sure, like you've ever been surprising."_

* * *

Natsu saw Happy and Carla start walking down the aisle together. Happy, the small, blue exceed (or cat who can summon wings for those who don't know), was holding a pillow where sat the rings. He wore a tiny suit to fit his tiny body. Carla was also wearing a small blue dress like the others, and held a basket of flowers. She looked a bit disgruntled to be doing so, but she was spreading the flowers along the way of hers and Happy's path.

Natsu looked at the rings on the pink pillow, remembering the hell he had gone through to get them. The bride's ring was as fiery as Natsu's soul. Natsu had taken a job to save a small village from the tyranny of a Dark Guild. They had offered him tons in gold, but saw something else in the village that he'd wanted. It was a gold band, enchanted to keep the wearer warm in any cold place. Natsu had created an eternal flame contained in a lacrima to be on the band. His own was simple. It was made of silver, and he didn't put too much thought into it.

* * *

 _"Yes! Of course!"_

 _"Happy's been whining about this. He said that I promised you'd be his mom, and I had to make up for that promise."_

 _"I was wondering if you'd ever remember. Everything changed when I was dead.""_

 _"It's not like I'd hold that against you."_

* * *

A soft music began to play in everyone's ears. Natsu's heart began beating faster than the music itself, as he saw the beautiful figure walking towards him. Her white hair was short, and her blue eyes were full of life, but it was hard to see behind the white veil. Lisanna had never looked that beautiful to Natsu in all of his life, and he stopped wondering if this was the right thing to do.

As she slowly walked up the aisle, Natsu noticed everyone in Fairy Tail's heads turn to look at the beautiful bride. Some even appeared to be jealous that Natsu got to marry such a sight. She walked over the petals that Carla had laid.

* * *

 _"We have to tell her!"_

 _"She's scary! No way! You can do that!"_

 _"Mirajane is my sister, you really think she'll be angry? She's not that bad."_

 _"I'm not worried about Mirajane! I'm worried about Erza!"_

 _"What, she's not jealous or anything."_

 _"I know. She'd be happy. Too happy. Even Jellal couldn't save me from her."_

* * *

Natsu was now looking at Lisanna, who was smiling under her veil. He didn't know what to say anymore. He felt like everything that he could've said was too obvious.

Gramps began speaking. He was saying some cheesy things about love and romance, and how he'd seen him and Lisanna grow up together. Natsu looked past Lisanna and saw Lucy smiling at him. His best friend. Had Lisanna never come back from Edolas, perhaps…life would've been much different. He remembered how happy he was to see Lisanna alive again. He remembered his story with her.

* * *

 _"Not until I'm officially your wife!"_

 _"Wha? What'd you think I was doing?"_

 _"Oh, I thought…sorry, never mind. It's just, we have a week. I'm so nervous, scared, and I just love you so much. I don't want to ruin anything."_

 _"There's no way we could."_

* * *

"Natsu Dragneel, do you take Lisanna Strauss to be your wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" asked Gramps. Even he had a few tears in his eyes as he said this.

"…yes," said Natsu. There was nothing that could keep him from saying that word. There was no reason he shouldn't marry Lisanna. She was pure, fun, and could get him to do anything for her. Too bad she was also way smarter than him.

"Lisanna Strauss, do you take Natsu Dragneel…" started Gramps, as he began to sputter with tears, "to be your husband, in sickness…and in health, till death…do you part?" Natsu was surprised at this reaction coming from the old man. He didn't think it was that big of a deal.

"Of course!" said Lisanna. The veil was uncovered, and Natsu could see her sparkling smile clearly. Some of the sparkles were makeup, but he could tell that there were even some that seemed to be magical. Natsu's lips started shaking.

* * *

 _"We've told everyone. Now what?"_

 _"Let's sit and watch the sunset like we used to. We can bring Happy, too, so we can see what it'll be like when we really start raising a family."_

 _"F-family? Oy, it's too soon!"_

 _"Your family starts with me and Happy. That's what you asked when I said yes. Didn't you realize that?"_

 _"Y-yes, but hey…this isn't going to be easy."_

* * *

"I now pronounce you," said Gramps, as Natsu saw everyone in the line behind Lisanna smiling. Wendy was in tears, but she was still looking at them. "man and wife. Just kiss her already."

It wasn't the first time they had kissed, but Natsu didn't remember ever feeling so much joy as his lips met hers. It was short, yet he could remember that moment for eternity. His hand was around her head, and he started to hear clapping. The fire in his heart felt as though it had heat enough to last forever. No foe could stop him.

When they broke the kiss, Natsu was staring into her blue eyes. He could do nothing but hug her. He didn't care about the world around them, only the one in his arms.

The next few hours were crazy. The wedding had taken place in the morning so that they could celebrate with everyone before Natsu left with Lisanna to their place on the mountain. The guild hall had never looked so lively before, and Natsu was constantly bombarded with congrats from people he didn't even remember. He didn't take any drinks. He didn't want there to be any chance of him forgetting anything about this day.

During the reception, Natsu had tried to talk Gray into finally taking Juvia, but the idiot was still refusing. "It's not your business!" shouted Gray. His shirt was off again, as was his typical quirk. "Just because I lo—ahh, don't worry."

"You almost said it!" shouted Natsu triumphantly slapping Gray on his bare back. "Good enough for me!" Natsu ran from the scene as Gray stood a bit defeated by himself.

There were plenty of happy couples within Fairy Tail at the time. They were all strong, yet some of them were a bit funnier than others to watch. Natsu's own was something else. It was something that he didn't understand, but he knew that he wanted to.

There was cake, there was dancing, and then the sun started to get lower in the sky. Natsu knew that it was time for the two of them to leave to the mountain, where Lisanna had loved the sunset so. It was also one of the first times he was going to leave Happy behind, but he couldn't have him around for this.

He and Lisanna had decided to walk to the mountain, to make it there in time for the sunset. And because Natsu didn't want his night tainted by the sheer hell of traveling by vehicles or trains. As they walked out of Fairy Tail, everyone began to throw stuff at them. Natsu didn't even pay attention to what it was, but was happy that they were doing it.

They walked by Erza and Jellal, Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, Wendy, and Lucy. Lucy was smiling at Natsu as he passed by her. "Good luck, Natsu," said Lucy. "You deserve it."

"Thanks!" he shouted. "Couldn't have done it without you!"

Natsu and Lisanna made it to the old place where they had hatched Happy. The sun was just beginning to set, and the place was dyed orange in its light. Natsu was holding Lisanna's hand as he said, "No more games."

Lisanna looked back at him and said, "Only if they're fun." They began kissing in the sunset, and Natsu picked her up and carried her into the only private place around.


End file.
